Neon Genesis Reccangelion
by the Cheshire Cat
Summary: Nothing to do with Recca... quite the opposite though... beware...
1. Default Chapter Title

*************************  
  
Neon Genesis Reccangelion  
by Rei Himura  
  
************************  
  
Disclaimer: Flame of Recca belongs to Nobuyuki Anzai. The idea of Evangelion in general belongs to Gainax. This fic... heheh... belongs to ME!!!  
  
************************  
  
Prologue: Zankoku na tenshi no youni...  
  
************************  
  
"The Marduk files have found a suitable enough candidate to be able to pilot Unit 01." reported Domon. He handed the clipboard and the folder over to the slightly younger male who had donned on a pair of shades. Hiroji Odokemono, also known as Joker, took the folder and scanned the contents before placing it onto his desk. The man behind the multi-million project called Nerves, stood up and walked over to the window. There, he stood gazing out on the geo-front, his silhoutte encased by the sun's fading rays.  
  
"Very well. Brief Captain Neon on the arrival of the pilot. Tell her she is to pick him up from the station at precisely 1pm."  
  
"But sir, that is the designated time when the Shito will attack!" protested Domon. He knew his superior was batty at times, but to have the Captain pick up the innocent male during a battle was insane enough. However, knowing Joker, the man knew what he was doing. He sighed a response and shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Very well sir. Do I call for a few Intelligence trailing them?"   
  
"That will not be necessary." replied Joker. He steepled his fingers, his amber eyes scanning the lush foliage of hte geo-front.  
  
"Neon is capable of handling things."   
  
"Very well sir. I take my leave now." Domon bowed and exited Joker's office. Left alone, Joker walked round his table and opened up the manila folder again, this time his gaze falling onto the passport-sized photo of the new designated pilot of Unit 01.  
  
"Raiha Odokemono... I hope you live up to the desired expectations." he spoke and then closed the folder before placing it into his drawer.  
  
************************  
  
"It's no use." the purple-haired male placed the phone back onto its holder. He collected the coin that tumbled out and stuffed it back into the pockets of his black corduroy pants. He bit his lip and then took out a worn-out picture of the person who was supposed to have collected him fifteen minutes ago. It was a young lady, probably in her late twenties, wearing a sleek black dress which emphasised her curves. She had a crown of glorious red hair which would have rivalled the setting sun. There was something else about her but he couldn't put his finger on it.  
  
Thump rattle crash.  
  
"What the-" he managed just in time to dodge an aluminium sign that had somehow been dislodged from its holder.  
  
"What's going on?" the debris surrounded him began to tremble. The ground was shaking, birds from the trees were flying out in fright. What truly was going on? He had no time to recover when a shimmering red Honda suddenly pulled out and the driver yelled at him to get in.  
  
"Sorry I was late. You know how traffic is these days." the driver, the lady from the picture, grinned at him. Her sunglasses dangled precariously on her nose as she waited for him to get in, which he did so just as the cable wires snapped. Doors shut, seatbelt on, they zoomed just in time as a gozilla-like foot stomped right beside them.  
  
"Raiha Odokemono?" asked the lady, her eyes were glued to the road. Occasionally they would travel to the rear screen to watch their progress of escaping from the alien creature. The boy nodded his head and returned her smile.  
  
"Neon Tsujimoto." she didn't held out her hand for a handshake because they were too busy guiding the steeringwheel. Personally, Raiha didn't want them to leave the steeringwheel. As much as he was curious of the "thing" that had come crashing beside them a few minutes ago, he was also eager to get the hell out of there as soon as possible. However, now as it appeared as though they were a safe altitude from whatever that "thing" was, his curiosity got the better of him.  
  
"Erm... gomen nasai Tsujimoto-sama." he began.  
  
"Just call me Neon."  
  
"H-hai. Neon. But, what exactly -was- that thing?" he leaned forward albeit, eager to listen to the explanation. And perhaps get a bit of why he was suddenly called to Tokyo-3. By his formerly-assumed deceased father no doubt. In which, as the case is now, wasn't deceased as he believed. Neon gasped but her eyes never left the road.  
  
"You mean they didn' tell you?"  
  
"Tell me what?" Neon snuck a sidelong glance at the boy. With the confused pair of warm hazel brown eyes which would have won a few ardent admirers. They brought him here and he has no idea what he's going to go through... Neon gulped. Should she say it? Or leave it to the kid to find out on his own. She glanced at the rear mirror. Mr. Angel was deftly being dealt with the Japan Air Force.   
  
"That Raiha, was an Angel." she said after a few moments of silence. Raiha blinked. Angel?  
  
"C-come again?"  
  
"It's hard to believe at first. I mean like, Angels were supposed to be the messengers of Kami and all that. And they were supposed to be friendly with the humans, or at least allies with them. But things have gone a bit screwy so now they're our enemies." she said and then hurriedly turned the car into a tunnel. Raiha tried absorb most of the given information into his reluctant brain.  
  
"Heh... so now that means were allies with the Devils." he said jokingly. Neon gave him an apologetic look. A ringing tone sounded from the back of the car. Raiha turned around and was shocked to find stacks of manga piled one on top of the other on the back seat. Neon blushed and with one hand, fumbled around at the back and procured a sleek glistening black mobile phone.   
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Have you got the boy?" Neon turned he head, watching Raiha reach out to look at the cover of one of her prized mangas. Flame of Recca, volume 10.  
  
"Yup. Right here beside me."  
  
"Good. We have fixed up an express cargo train. Get on board of it and zoom all the way to HQ."  
  
"Aye aye sir!" the phone went dead and Neon incresed the acceleration.  
  
"Wow... you have until book 25. We don't even have book 18 in school." marvelled Raiha. Neon smiled.  
  
"Well... I have some reliable sources." she grinned.  
  
*****************  
  
The car finally reached the end of a tunnel and was heading right into a building. Raiha, who was intially still engrossed in the mangas, was suddenly worried that they might crash into it. At the rate they were going, they might probably just breeze into the thing.  
  
"Erm... Neon-san... aren't we moving a wee bit fast and erm... right into that building?" he asked, his hands were now gripping the seat.  
  
"Don't worry. You'll like this part." she spoke through gritted teeth and then jammed onto the accelerator. The car sped forward with a burst of added speed and went straight into the building.  
  
"Wha-?" the "building" suddenly rippled and opened into some sort of a deep vortex in which they entered. The scene changed almost instantly and they were riding atop some sort of moving vehicle.  
  
"What's going on? Where are we now?" he asked, his eyes roving around the sudden change of upside-down buildings ahead. Neon leaned back and sighed.  
  
"We're in the geo-front and we're heading towards the headquarters."  
  
"Geo-front? What's that? And why are the buildings upside-down?" his inquisitive nature refused to let any stone unturned. Neon smiled again.  
  
"You'll find out. Relax, enjoy the view. I'll show you around later after we settle business."  
  
"Business?"  
  
"Yep. Do you hae that booklet and the form mailed to you?" Raiha dug into his backpack and pulled up a huge A5-sized envelope and passed it to Neon. She took it, opened and took out a single white sheet, and handed it back to him.  
  
"Did you read the manual inside?" Raiha nodded.  
  
"But I don't quite understand..." he murmured.  
  
"Read it again.ny parts you don't understand, ask me."  
  
"Oh alright..." he mumbled and then flipped open the manual. Time went by and they finally reached a pyramid-shaped building and entered it. Raiha still hadn't looked up form his book. Neon prodded him and found that he had fallen asleep.  
  
"I knew I should have told those guys to make these books easy to read." she muttered under her breath.  
  
*******************  
  
"The Second Child has arrived."  
  
"Show him to the cages."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
*******************  
  
Part 1: Ganabatte yo...   
  
*******************  
  
Raiha looked up and around him. There were people clad in white and orange robes scurrying around him. For what reason, he didn't know. Maybe because of that "Angel" thing back there. He heard whispers and mutters as some turned to face him. There were weak and half-hearted smiles. A technician, he presumed, had even wished him luck. Whatever the hell for...?  
  
"Raiha." he looked up. The voice was so familiar, he had heard it before. But... from where? He saw Neon salute a young bald male who was headed their way. He saluted back and then his gaze fell upon him. Domon raised an eyebrow. One thing for sure, the younger Odokemono resembled nothing like his father. He shook hands with the lad and then turned to face Neon.  
  
"Well Captain, the Commander will see the both of you now." he remarked. Captain? Neon? Neon was a captain? What kind? There are certainly no ships nor airplanes around here. Raiha though to himself. And who was the Commander. His suspicions were soon confirmed.   
  
"My name is Domon Ishijima, I am the Co-Commander of Nerve. I believe you have read the manual?" Domon smiled as Raiha nodded his head.  
  
"Good. I'm sure you would then want to see your father." he led the pair into an elevator and then pressed a few buttons. Raiha peered from around Neon and spotted B10 light up. Wow... that deep underground? This must be a -huge- place. The journey down to the centre of the earth was filled with silence. Except for a few words passed between Captain Neon and Co-Commander Domon which didn't really make any sense to him. Raiha kept silent. Children should be seen and not heard. But he wasn't a child. He was a teenager.   
  
When finally the metal doors did slide open, he was in for the shock of his life.  
  
They were surrounded, on both sides, by a sea of some foul orange-coloured liquid. Raiha looked around and found something huge smack dab in the middle of the orange ocean.  
  
"What is this?' he whispered aloud to himself.  
  
"That... it Evangelion Unit 01. Of which, you, are the pilot." came the voice from before. Raiha looked up, only to find a man clad in a smart Armani suit look down at him. That was, without a doubt, his father. Hiroji Odokemono.  
  
"T-tousan..."  
  
"We meet again Raiha."  
  
"Sir! The Japan Air Support cannot hold the Angel back any longer. We -must- deploy. As soon as possible!" a technician ran up to the bridge where Raiha was, addressing his father. Joker waved him away. Wow... tousan has so much authority.  
  
"But... but I can't pilot that thing. I don't even know what it is. I have never seen it in my whole life!" Raiha protested. That thing... whatever it was, with the pair of glowing amber eyes and the horn on the forehead, was like something out of a science-fiction movie.  
  
"I can't... why was I brought here father? Why? So that you could order me around like last time?" he almost yelled, Joker didn't blink. Instead, he merel adjusted his black shades.  
  
"You have a purpose. I brought you here. You will pilot." was the cold and non-comforting reply.  
  
"No... no... this can't be it... this can't be the reason. NO!!! I won't pilot it! I want to go home! Bring me back!" Raiha covered his ears. He couldn't believe it. Eight years of a fatherly absence and when finally the man he had once respected had called him back into his life, he wanted to make use of him. He wanted his own son to go out there and be sacrificed to the Angel of God's creation. He was a monster.  
  
"You're a monster... a monster..." Raiha whispered through ragged breath.  
  
"Raiha..." he felt a hand lay on his shoulder and was tempted to shrug it off. He knew who it belonged to. Neon...  
  
"Look Raiha, you have to pilot it. You're the only one who can. You'll be the hero who saved Japan-"  
  
"Stop it Captain." Neon froze and her hand left Raiha's shoulder. One knew better than to question the Commander.  
  
"General Ishijima?" Domon looked up.  
  
"Yes sir?"   
  
"Check whether Kirisawa is alright."  
  
"Yes sir." Domon dialled into his handphone.  
  
"Has the First Child awakened? She has? Still recovering but she's alright. Fine. Bring her to the cage." he snapped his handphone shut and kept it back into his suit. He turned to face Joker.  
  
"They'll be bringing her back in." Joker nodded his head. True enough, within the space of the next few minutes, a doctor and two nurses came onto the bridge wheeling a bed in between. It passed by Raiha and he caught a glimpse of dark violet hair encased in white bloodied bandages. At the same moment, the building shuddered.  
  
"The Angel has located the entrance to the geo-front. Explosion on surface, singed layer 1!" screamed a technician. The bridge was in chaos, the orange liquid swirling round and round like a turbulent sea. The doctor was flung aside and the nurse helped him. The patient on the other hand, had been jostled out of the bed and was now clinging on to the metal frame to stand. She failed, her battered body collapsing onto the floor. Raiha rushed to her side.  
  
"Daijoubu?" he asked softly. There was no response, only the brief moment that their lavender eyes made contact and then the whole room shuddered violently again. Debris fell around the pair and then the girl trembled and bit her lip in agony.  
  
"What's wrong?" he removed his hand from the small of back only to find it smeared with blood. Her blood. His eyes flickered from hand to trembling body to face. The face in agony. The person in agony. She looked at him and then sucked in a sharp breath. The doctor recovered and together with the nurses, hurried to help the girl back onto the bed.  
  
"Sir, we cannot let her back into the machine. She's far too injured." pleaded the doctor. The only response he received in return was coldness.  
  
"She is the only pilot we have now. Our back-up appears to be of no available use anymore." Raiha felt eyes on him but he ignored then. He looked at the girl in his arms. She wore something that clung to her body, or to be more precise, to every curve on her body. Raiha blushed.  
  
"General, send him to the station." Domon nodded his head and slowly approached Raiha. The adolescent shook his head.  
  
"No... don't. Let her rest. I will pilot the thing." he stood up and with one final gaze at the shivering girl, he stared straight into his father's eyes. At least I will pilot it for her. Somehow, inwardly, Joker smiled.  
  
"There is no time to gear him up sir." Domon said unexpectedly, as though he predicted Raiha would come to his senses. Joker nodded his head.  
  
"Hand him the headset. Captain, brief him on the basics of piloting then send him to the entry plug." Neon nodded her head and then turned to Raiha.  
  
"Come on. Let's go." she held out her hand to him and smiled. Raiha smiled back and followed her out, wondering if this was perhaps the most insane thing he had ever done in his entire life.  
  
*******************  
  
What the hell was I thinking? Raiha quietly placed the headsat onto his ears. It felt weird and his vision was fuzzy for awhile and then everything cleared out as he awaited his next set of instructions. He was then escorted into some cylindrical thingy which had a seat inside. Like some piloting game... he mentally noted and then eased himself into the chair. The hatch closed and suddenly the container began filling up with water... or to be precise, with the orange-coloured liquid. What the-! Are they trying to kill me or something?  
  
From the control centre, the technicians noted his distress.   
  
"Pulse rate increasing! He's hyperventilating!" shouted one technician. He was a young IT prodigy with short brown hair that covered one part of his face. At certain angles though, he could have passed off as a girl, but the uniform stated he wasn't on. His name was Saicho. Neon flipped on the communication switch.  
  
"Raiha. Listen, the liquid won't kill you or anything. It's supposed to help facilitate the flow of oxygen into your blood circulation faster. It'll also give you better control with the Eva." she said in a soothing tone.  
  
Well I hope that's right.  
  
"Well it is."  
  
What? You guys can hear me? there was a look of alarm on Raiha's face. Oh dear... there goes privacy.  
  
"Only if we want to..." Neon grinned her response. Raiha calmed down albeit.  
  
"Harmonics normal, pulse normal. All systems go." Menou said to her sempai, the skilled Kagerou or perhaps the only onewho knew the Nakurunarus as well as the Commander. The Nakurunarus were the three system which helped in the activating, facilitating and general welfare of everything that happened in Nerve. She nodded her head. She turned to face Neon who was biting her nails in anticipation and then at the cool and collected Commander.  
  
"Launch." was his smooth reply. Kagerou Kagehoushi nodded her head. She turned back to the controls.  
  
"Evangelion Shogoki... HASHIN!!!"  
  
***************  
  
"What's happening?" came a confused voice. Fuuko turned to her side to find the Commander watching over her. He smiled, baring a glimpse of his fangs.  
  
"The first of the Angel's demise."  
  
"He's... he's piloting then?" she asked. She wanted to sit up, but the pain in her abdomen was excruciating, even breathing was a difficult task to accomplish.  
  
"Relax... yes he is. Are you feeling better?" Joker leaned forward and then took off the shades he was never seen without. Fuuko blushed. She was perhaps one of the few who had ever seen him without them. To have seen and drowned in his azure eyes. She felt honoured.  
  
"I would have been able to breathe normally if I felt better." she mused softly. Joker smiled and then placed his shades back on.  
  
"I'll leave now. But I'll see you later. Sleep Fuuko." he got up to leave, adjusting his shades as he did.  
  
"You shouldn't be too harsh on him." she called out almost suddenly and then regretted. Her healing ribs dug into her lungs and she wheeezed and winced in pain. In a flash, Joker was back at her side and held on to her pale and trembling hand. She managed a smile and he adjusted the sheets that covered her.  
  
"Go to sleep... you need rest." he whispered soothingly into her left ear, ignoring what she had said earlier.  
  
"Hai... Joker-sama..." and thus, she lapsed into much needed slumber.  
  
***************  
  
It's strange how things happen so fast. One minute it's morning and then next, poof, darkness engulfs and you're like riding in the night. Raiha mentally entertained himself, The trip up, back to the surface, was like a roller coaster ride. Initially he felt ill, because of the misplaced gravity and all, but eventually he felt much better and more accustomed.  
  
Alright, if you people can hear me, how do I work this thing? he wanted to get this over and done with. Something he could forget easily the nxt day and not worry about it for the rest of his life. There was static and then Neon's voice came online.  
  
"The main key is to concentrate. Right now we don't expect you to be able to do some fancy moves. Just try to walk. We'll go though other sequences later." she said. Well easy for her to say, I feel like I'm walking in the ocean. How does this big mongloid work anyway? Well... walk. Now... concentrate and walk.   
  
The Eva, stagnant in all its glory, finally began to creak into life. It managed a step and then stopped before taking another.  
  
"I can't believe this!"  
  
"It's amazing!"  
  
"An amateur is operating Unit 01 without any training prior to battle!" exclaimed anoter. Kagerou watched the scene, a pen tapping her chin.   
  
"Sync ratio rose up to 48%! It's like... it's like he was -born- to pilot Eva!" Menou gasped and then turned to face her senior who just stood there watching the screen tapping her chin.  
  
"Sempai?" she asked, wondering what was going through the lady's mind.  
  
"Born to pilot... Even Fuuko took two months to get accustomed to Unit 00. How amusing... but then, considering the history..." she muttered to herself. She turned to face Menou and gave the girl a warm smile. She smiled back and was instantly relieved. turning back to her terminal, she kept constant and close watch on the outcomes of the data output and input.  
  
****************  
  
So erm... where's the creature? Or Angel as you guys so put it. Raiha asked. He spoke too soon. He barely avoided something long aimed at him. Amazing... I ducked!  
  
  
"Fifteen years is a long time sir..." Domon spoke, he stood by Joker's side and watched the monitor. Joker nodded his head.  
  
"A long time... as if they were planning to regroup and come up with a better strategy..."  
  
"Do you think we'll manage? Considering the fact he doesn't have any skills at the present moment."  
  
"We'll see. If he fails, there is always the possibility of finishing it off with a few N2 mines."  
  
"But what about the boy then sir?" What about your son? Domon meant to ask mentally.  
  
"Eva has been built so that it could withstand direct hit and direct impact." the only response and perhaps an end to the questions. Domon nodded and the pair watched in silence.  
  
******************  
  
Author's Notes: Now this is an interesting enough twist. Should I continue this or not? Hmm... Raiha in a plugsuit. 15-year old kawaii Raiha in a plugsuit. Or 15-year old kawaii Raiha soon to encounter a plugsuit. Hmmm... 


	2. Default Chapter Title

*************  
  
Neon Genesis Reccangelion  
by Rei Himura  
  
*************  
  
Part 2: Strive to reach the heavens...  
  
*************  
  
Whoa! That is one -ugly- looking ANgel I've ever seen. Raiha widened his eyes. Standing in the middle of Tokyo-3 stood a hairy beast-like creature that was as tall as the Evangelion. It had its back to him, sniffing out the buildings surrounding it.  
  
Angels sniff? the boy asked himself. Back in the control room, the technicians were going into overdrive.  
  
"No doubt about it! Pattern blue! It's an Angel alright." shouted Menou. She tossed Saicho a stack of papers which he caught deftly and began summarising it.  
  
"No known possible weaknesses." he exclaimed. Another technician, whose name was Misora, passed by and took the papers from him. She then handed it over to Neon who leaned against teh wall, watching the Angel scratch its back like a dog.  
  
"It's an Anagel that acts like a dog..." she muttered to herself. The papers were thrusted into her arms and she took them without looking.  
  
"Well? What's he waiting for? Kill that thing." urged Menou. Her gaze, as well as the other two technicians and the rest of the crew on the bridge were watching the screen. Raiha merely stood still, he didn't know what to do. Heck, he didn't know what he -should- do in the first place.  
  
So am I supposed to fight bare-handed or what? he asked to the people who were supposed to be behind him all the way. At that, the technician busied themselves again.  
  
"You're progressive knife is in your left shoulder pack." Neon spoke into the com link again.  
  
Shoulder pack? How do I open it up?  
  
"Try pressing the green button on your console." ordered Kagerou. Thank goodness the monster was more interested on the buildings rather than on the Eva. She sweatdropped.  
  
Oh... erm... okay. Done. at the exact moment, the Angel turned. Raiha froze. Eva and Angel looked eye to eye and then it charged.  
  
*************  
  
"Was this expected Sir? The 2nd Angel, Shinju." Domon asked softly. There was a grunt from Joker and he took that as a yes. He should have known better, Joker had all this planned out. He and the rest of the committee. All in their vain attempts to try and repeat history all over again. And the children are the ones who do the dirty work... I pity them...  
  
*************  
  
The Angel was a hairy creature, with a lion for its head. It stood on its two hind legs, claws readied, fangs bared for all to see. Raiha gulped and shuddered. He had never seen anything so horrendous and fearsome at the same time. He took a step forward, tripped on the umbilical cord, and fell. The ground shook and even the overhead lights in Nerve hallways trembled a little. For Raiha, it was the embarrassment of the century. However, before he could scramble back on his feet, the Angel had pounced on him, pinning him to the ground.  
  
Argh! Get off me you... you hairy thing! Raiha struggled to push the thing off but it was too heavy. Besides, he didn't know this Eva thing too well. I wonder why I'm doing this in the first place. He looked away and then the image of the violet-haired girl came back into mind. Her pale face forever encased in agony. The agony she bore after piloting such a machinery as this. Would he end up like her? Torn, battered and bruised? He hoped not. He hoped she was feeling better.  
  
"Why not get him to activate an AT field?" asked Saicho. Menou and Misora lared at him.  
  
"What?" he blinked in confusion.  
  
"Idiot. It's his first time piloting such a thing. You think he'd know how to activate a AT field?" hissed Misora. Saicho backed up. Suddenly the girls were turning on him, backing him up against the wall. He looked to Kagerou for help, but she was too engrossed in the fight scene to bother looking around and saving his arse.  
  
"W-well... s-sorry." he stuttered an apology and then almost instantly, the girls returned to their seats. Saicho heaved a sigh of relief and returned to his own terminal. Women... they're all suffering from PMS...  
  
*************  
  
The Angel had pulled the Eva up with it and now gripped the biomechanical humanoid by its neck. Inside, Raiha winced.But I shouldn't feel pain right? I mean... I'm not the one fighting... it was getting harder to breathe in the LCL. The Eva's hands tore at the Angel's, struggling for its release. The Angel grabbed hold of the Eva's head and then twisted it at an odd angle where it suddenly went limp. It began attacking the body next.  
  
Let... me... go! Let me... go! mentally, the young pilot screamed for his safety. Then suddenly, a strange mixed feeling of euphoria and melancholy enveloped him. His mind felt strangely detached from his body, as though it were somewhere else on the astral plane.  
  
Huh? What? What's happening?  
  
*************  
  
Fuuko winced. She tried focussing her energy to help the new pilot. The boy who sacrificed his life so that she could recover hers. She was piloting with him now. If not physically, then mentally. She would help him defeat. But only this once. She didn't think she would be able to survive another attack.  
  
"Come on Second Child... you can do it... I know you can..." she whispered through gritted teeth.  
  
*************  
  
The Eva suddenly grabbed hold of its once abandoned progressive knife and plunged it into the Angel's left hand. It howled in pain and pulled back, nursing its wound. This gave the Eva enough time to retaliate and gain its footing. The progressive knife was pulled back and this time, aimed towards the Angel's heart - glowing orb in the middle of its body. The Angel, sensing its motive, edged back. The Eva went after it.  
  
*************  
  
"Sync ratio elevating! It's now at 76%!"  
  
"Harmonics going haywire!"  
  
"We lost communication with the pilot!" Neon and Kagerou turned to face each other and then at the three frantic technicians.  
  
"Vital statistics?" Kagerou barked.  
  
"Unknown!" was the rushed reply. The 30-year old head technician moved towards the terminal and began reading out the statistics.   
  
"What about the pilot?" asked Neon as she pushed her way to the trio.  
  
"Unknown as well! It's like... like the Eva is operating on its own!" Menou replied, her eyes scanning the screen so fast you think she'd go cross-eyed.  
  
"She's at it again..." was Kagerou's murmurred response. Just then, the Angel let out a terrifying howl which echoed in the geo-front and it died. Everyone looked back at the screen, only to find the Eva tearing at its heart like a crazed psycho. The room was filled with silence as the Eva continued, and then it stopped, took a few steps back, and collapsed onto the ground.  
  
"Send the medics to the cages. Get the ground support up." Neon finally spoke after a long period of silence. Her voice was strangely alien to herself, as though she were acting on remote. The crews in-charge of the various sections nodded their heads grimly and exited the bridge. Joker and Domon sat in silence.  
  
*************  
  
"It's over..." Fuuko whispered and fell back onto the hospital bed, a smile on her pale face. The electronic pulse beside her went dead, alerting the nurse on duty outside.  
  
*************  
  
"Sir, phonecall for you." Domon passed Joker his mobile phone. The Commander took it with his gloved hand and placed it to his ear.  
  
"What is it?" he spoke in a cold and authorative voice.  
  
"C-Commander sir. It's about the First Child. She's went under-"  
  
"What?" Joker had cut off the nurse, slammed the phone back into Domon's hands and left the bridge. From where she was below, Kagerou watched him leave. She caught Domon's knowing gaze and then turned back to aid her proteges with the data. Neon had left earlier to attend to the paperwork on her desk. It seemed like after the terrifying battle with the Angel, life in Nerve was almost back to normal.  
  
*************  
  
"Fuuko? Fuuko?"  
  
"She needs rest sir. Her heart is still weak, we assume from the accident. She'll be alright tomorrow. Would you like the report on the Seco-"   
  
"Send the statistical reports on the First Child to my office." once again the doctor was cut off and he left in amazement as the Commander walked out on him, without even hearing the statistical report on his son. The young lad who had risked his life to save Tokyo-3 from whatever ugly menace sent to them from God above. He sighed and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him and then headed to another room. Captain Tsujimoto was inside, her pretty face filled with worry.  
  
At least someone is worried for him... the doctor smiled.  
  
"Don't worry Captain. He'll be alright. Got a big concussion that's all." he could see the panic leave her face and the tension ease away from her rigid body. He gave her a warm smile before leaving her alone to the boy.  
  
Neon nodded her head, waited for the doctor to leave, before walking towards Raiha's bed. She took a seat and pulled it closer and watched him breathe. She smiled.  
  
"Well Raiha. You did a wonderful job. Just want to let you know that. You saved the world today." she whispered into his ear, not bothering if he could hear or not. A few more minutes passed and Neon finally got up and left the room. Leaving the boy to recuperate, and perhaps wake up the next day with a hell of a headache. In which he did.  
  
*************  
  
"How are you feeling today boy?" asked the nurse. She was a cheerful lady in her late thirties and brought in a tray decked with food. Raiha was awake, sitting upright and clutching his head.  
  
"Like hell..." he moaned.  
  
"I feel like I've been through some sort of military camp. Geez... what happened?" still clutching his head, he heard the nurse place the tray on the moveable table and bring it towards him. He looked up and winced. The nurse smiled.  
  
"Well.. it'll get better if you eat breakfast and then your medication." she smiled at him again. He smiled back. Smiles were very infectious. The nurse watched him take a spoonful of the chicken porridge and then headed towards the door.  
  
"Erm... wait!" Raiha called out after swallowing a spoonful of the gruel. The nurse turned around to face him.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Er... I was just wondering. What happened to the other girl? The one covered in bandages?" he asked. He wanted to know if she was alright. A flicker of emotions crossed the nurse's face. Anger? Hurt? Disappointment? He couldn't quite tell. Damn... I might be needing specs after all!  
  
"She's still recovering. She's in the Intesive Care Ward. Would you like to visit her after you're done?" Raiha nodded his head. She smiled again. Raiha by now had labelled her as the Smiling Nurse.  
  
"Alright then. Finish your breakfast and I'll bring you to see her. Oh wait, I might as well call the Captain. She was going to see her as well." the Smiling Nurse added. Raiha grinned back. She headed towards the door again and then was halted again.  
  
"Wait! Erm... what's her name?" the Nurse gave him a pretty annoyed scowl and then shook her head, with a smile. Boys will be boys...  
  
"Kirisawa. Fuuko Kirisawa." then she left before she was being called back again. Raiha was left to ponder and finish up his breakfast.  
  
"Fuuko Kirisawa... nice name..." he mused to himself and then attacked the tray with renewed gusto.  
  
*************  
  
"How's the food?" came a voice from somewhere to his left. Raiha was laid back on the bed, his stomach full and his head still throbbing. But it wasn't as bad as before. Maybe he should have asked for something stronger. He turned to find Neon grinning down at him. He grinned back. Man... what am I? Some mirror?  
  
"Okay I guess... do you think they could give soemthing stronger for my headache?" he asked. Neon laughed and seated herself on the chair provided.  
  
"You'll have to be 18 to be able to take something stronger."  
  
"Why? Might interfere with my increasing testosterone?" Raiha joked. He heard Neon laugh. It was musical. High and feminine. It reminded him vaguely of his mother's. Her laugh was high, feminine and musical as well. Kaasan...  
  
"Maybe that's one of the reasons. I hear you wish to see Kirisawa?" Raiha sat up. Oh yeah... the girl. Nearly forgot. Must have been the food...  
  
"Yeah. Smiling Nurse said you were going to see her also."  
  
"Smiling Nurse? Oh you mean Mrs. Sakoshita? Yes... I was going to visit Fuuko." Smiling Nurse? This boy sure had a lot of imagination. But then... Hikari Sakoshita did smile a lot.  
  
"Are you going now?" Raiha asked.  
  
"Yes. Here, get changed. You're discharged anyway. Doctor said you suffered nothing more than a nice whack on the head." she tossed him his school uniform on the bed which he gathered up eagerly and vanished into the bathroom with it.  
  
"What happened anyway?" he called from inside the bathroom.  
  
"You can't remember?" Neon's brow furrowed. Must have whacked more than his brain.  
  
"All I -can- remember was being strangled and then I felt like my mind was somewhere far far away from my body. Nice feeling. Like you're on drugs." the boy added. Neon made a mental note to check the entry plug and LCL for contamination and for Raiha to get a blood check. When he came out, she smiled at him.  
  
"You know, if you keep smiling, I might call you the Smiling Red-head next." the boy joked. Neon laughed. It was strange, that a younger male specie could make her laugh so easily. He was unlike the other one, cold, silent and sullen. Who always kept to herself and spoke only when spoken too. Yet somehow she could see the boy was smitten with her as his father was. As his father was... Neon scowled. She didn't like Joker, not especially since the way he treated his own flesh and blood. But he was a smart and intelligent man and did things because he knew it would benefit the people dierctly involved. Yet she only wish he wasn't so crude and didn't spend so much time with the First Child. She shuddered. To otehrs, the Commander's relationship with the First Child probably seemed like incest, but to those who knew, it was more of the case of a deprived father.  
  
"Hey-looo? Earth to Captain Tsujimoto?" Raiha waved his hands in front of the female. She blinked and then blushed apologetically. Standing up she headed towards the door. Raiha still remained by the bed.  
  
"Well? What are you waiting for? We're going to see Fuuko and that's where you and I will go." she said and opened the door so that the boy walked out of the room first followed by her. As they headed to the ICU wards, Hikari smiled and waved at them. Raiha waved back. Somehow... why do I get this strange feeling that I'll be back... he paused and then shrugged away the thought and walked beside Neon.  
  
*************  
  
The pair arrived just as the Commander left. Neon greeted him, Raiha kept silent and he just walked on past.  
  
"Is he always like this?" the purple-haired male whispered as the older Odokemono was out of sight.  
  
"Who? The Commander? Yes. Every day and night. If you see a smile on his face, then something's wrong." Raiha kept quiet. Looks like he never changed... The paused in front of a door with the plaque: Fuuko Kirisawa - First Children - Pilot 00. As they entered the room, Raiha wondered what the 00 in Pilot 00 meant. The sight that greeted him, left him in shock.  
  
The room was decked from ceiling to formica floor with equipment. He could barely discern the figure resting in the middle of the room. The girl, who appeared to be about the same age as he was, slept soundly on the bed. She wasn't wearing the skin-tight uniform I failed to mention in Part 1, but instead a female version of the hospital gown he had worn earlier on. Her head was bandaged as was her left arm. IV tubes ran down her right. A machine set to the head of her bed checked the regularity of her heartbeat. She was pale, the mass of dark purple hair contrasting wildly to her skin. One eye was bandaged and the other close, a sign that she was asleep. Her chest heaved up and down, indicating that she was alive as was she inconscious.  
  
"What happened to her?" Raiha whispered. Neon didn't answer him at first but only moved to the side of the girl's bed to change the wilting flowers in a vase. When she was done, she pulled up two chairs and motioned to Raiha to sit.  
  
"An accident that shouldn't really have happened." she spoke after a while, keeping her voice low.  
  
"Erm... okay. Can I have the details of the accident then?" Raiha asked. The girl suddenly stirred but did not wake. Her heartbeat was normal.  
  
"She was undergoing testing for Unit 00 when it went berserk. The entry plug was ejected but however, the Eva tumbled back and fell on it. She survived, as you can see, but got out by the skin of her teeth." Neon explained, eyes fixated on the girl. Raiha kept silent, he too watched her sleep.  
  
"Your father was there. He was the one who saved her." Neon added. Raiha blinked. Father saved her? Before he could contemplate any of it, the girl awoke, her lavendar eyes scanning the room, slowly coming into focus. She sensed something move to her left and turned her head. She smiled at Neon and at Raiha.  
  
"Ohayou Fuuko." Neon greeted her softly, a smile on her face.  
  
"Ohayou Neon-san." came the soft reply. Fuuko managed a smile which lit up her otherwise ashen face. She shifted her gaze to the boy beside the Captain and smiled at him.  
  
"Ohayou Odokemono-san." she managed.  
  
"O-ohayou." Raiha stuttered.  
  
"Ne... you don't have to call my by that. Raiha will do fine." he added. Fuuko smiled again.  
  
"How are you feeling Fuuko?"  
  
"Slightly better. How's your head Raiha-san?" Fuuko turned back her attention on the boy. He turned red instantaneously.  
  
"M-my h-head?" he stuttered again. Raiha gulped, fighting to regain his lost composure.  
  
"Still throbs like hell... but I'm dealing." he replied with a shrug of his shoulders. Fuuko laughed and then coughed. A nurse entered. Stern and hard totally unlike Hikari, teh Smiling Nurse Raiha had met earlier. She glowered at them and then tended to Fuuko.  
  
"Miss Kirisawa, you musn't strain yourself!" she reprimanded the girl. Fuuko only raised the eyebrow of the uncovered eye, eliciting a half-laugh from Shinji. Throughout all this, Neon kept silent.  
  
"I though laughter was the best medicine." she added as the nurse adjuest the IV drip and then turned to glare at her visitors. She turned back to Fuuko.  
  
"Rest is the best medicine for you now young lady." came the curt reply. Fuuko sighed and looked up to gaze at the ceiling. The nurse turned to face the outsiders.  
  
"It would be good if you leave Miss Kirisawa so that she may rest... in peace." she spoke, her gaze penetrating the pair. Neon brushed it off easily, but Raiha shuddered inwardly. The Captain got up.  
  
"Fuuko... we'll be leaving now. Take as much rest as you need, according to -the nurse-. I'll come again tomorrow." she spoke, addressing Fuuko and completely ignoring the nurse. Raiha stood up as well.  
  
"Erm... uh... bye Fuuko-san. I'll try to come again. Get... er... as much rest as possible." he spluttered, one eye on the glowering nurse the other on the girl. She turned to look at him one final time and smiled.  
  
"See you at school." she added as they left her room.  
  
"Miss Kirisawa! You are not well to go to school tomorrow! You have to stay in here and get -plenty- of rest and-"  
  
"Oh what do you know? I can be replaced either way." Fuuko snapped at the shocked nurse and then turned to her side. The nurse blinked, adjusted a few more of the mechanism and then left.  
  
"I can be replaced..." Fuuko echoed to herself she closed her eyes, letting a single tear escape.  
  
*************  
  
Author's Notes: Haiz... sad isn't it? I think I'll weep soon enough later on. Watch out for the next installment as well as for Part 5b of Mirage. Hehehe... 


End file.
